


A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thames House

by Tayla36



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thames House

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Web Site: http://tayla36.livejournal.com/  
> Authors Notes: Just an attempt to fill one of the glaring plotholes.  
> Spoilers: Children of Earth, Day Four

Ianto snapped his cell phone shut after warning his sister about the government plan for the children.  He strode behind Jack on their way to the Thames House.   

 

"What's the plan, Jack?" he asked.

 

"We're going to confront them." Jack continued on with a confident swagger.

 

Ianto reached out and grabbed him by the arm, halting him. "That's it?"

 

Jack frowned.  "Well yeah, that's what you wanted me to do, right?  Stand up to the aliens."

 

"That is what I said, but I thought you would have more of a plan than just going in and waving your little six shooter around and expect them to run off with their tails between their legs."

 

At Jack's continued puzzlement, Ianto continued.  "This is a species that has been known to use biological warfare.  Maybe we should, say, evacuate the building?  Find a hazmat suit or two?"

 

Jack's puzzled frown turned into a dazzling grin.  "That's brilliant Ianto.  Sorry, should have thought of that, but I'm not quite myself.  First day with the new brain."


End file.
